warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Death note (Snowfall)
Death Note Part three, Mission Two, of Snowfall. “Sparkles?” I gasp at the cat in the hotel room. “You’re alive? But how?” She shrugs. “I fell into a hole where the dogs couldn’t reach me. They went away and I climbed out. All I had to do was follow your scent. I booked a room here, went to the spa, had a swim, got tidied up and waited for you. The room service here is excellent, by the way.” She steps aside to reveal an empty plate. “Five stars!” She notices Amy’s satchel. “I’d like my phone back, please.” Amy fishes the phone out of her satchel and willingly hands it to Sparkles. “I made a call to FROST about your ‘death’,” she reported. “Also a cat supposedly from The Hidden is stalking us. Yellowish-brown with a mark on her head like Pi.” “Oh.” Sparkles pricked her ears up. “I was also delivered this…” she pads over to a polished mahogany table. “Happy birthday, Snowpaw,” she meows nervously. Of course! June 18th is my birthday! On the table is a white rose, the petals stained with blood. Cat blood. Beside it is a note, with a poem on. Breaking the ranks, Stilling our flanks, One by one, Soon we’ll all be gone, If you’ll lose this game of chase, Execution you’ll have to face, Chainsaw and hook, I’m on the look, A maniac cat is on the loose, Waiting to hang your neck in a noose. Σ I step back. “And this is for me?” I choke out. “Some cat wants to kill me?” “Some cat wants to kill all of us,” snorts Amy. “The Hidden have been hunting us down since we provoked them. I lost my mate to them.” I nod. “So this poem is from The Hidden?” “Yes. Just think about it. To still a flank mens to stop a cat breathing which eventually kills them,” explains Sparkles. “You killed Pi, so The Hidden wants revenge. They’re probably in chaos because there is no other Pi, therefore breaking the ranks of The Hidden. They’re scared of losing other members, thinking you’re going to kill them, one by one.” “This cat is stalking you. If they catch you, they’re going to kill you. They seem to imply that they’re equipped with a chainsaw and a hook, and they’re watching you. Then they’re referring to themselves as being a maniac, and they’re on the loose right now. And if the cat catches you they’ll hang you,” finishes Amy with a flourish of her tail. “But what about their signature?” I ask, peering at the mark at the bottom of the note. “Like all names of members of The Hidden, it’s a greek letter of the alphabet. But I’m not sure which one,” answers Sparkles. She yawns. “You two should have a wash, and I’ll order room service. And some cake, of course.” She nods at me. I nod back and enter the bathroom, made just for cats. The bath is easily accessible, with sensors for the water temperature; the sink is of the same style; there is also a litterbox with a flushing system. Wow, these cats really have it good here. After a wash and a decent meal of steak and honey sauce, with cream to finish, we’re all tucked up in our separate beds. Seems childish, I know. But I feel so safe despite some cat is watching me in the security camera room or something. I shudder at the CCTV camera in the room. “We’re booking us out of this hotel first thing in the morning, then walking non-stop along the beach,” says Sparkles. “We need to be on the move, hidden from sight.” “That’s a plan,” Amy agrees. FROST will call us tomorrow. They can’t come to the United States, but they’ll be in touch with us every step of the way.” Soon the other two cats are asleep. I just lie there, staring at the red flashing light on the CCTV camera. It flashes off, and doesn’t come back on again. The room suddenly feels cold, like an evil sense has entered. A muffled sound of pawsteps grow louder with each passing second. Suddenly a song starts playing. Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take I'll be watching you This is so, so, ''so ''creepy. This cat is gonna give me nightmares now. Seriously. A dark room, pawsteps outside, and a creepy song about someone stalking you is playing from some unknown device. The door creaks open, and light streams across the floor. I blink at the sight of the bright light. A cat creeps in, long and shaggy according to its silhouette. Out of nowhere a gun appears, levelling with my head. “Sparkles look out!” I scream just in time. The trigger is pulled, and there is no bang, no screams of other cats or alarms going off. Just blackness. And it doesn’t hurt one bit.